Between Light and Dark
by Jettara1
Summary: Sequel to Cold and Dark as requested. The light demons want revenge on Jack and Pitch for stopping a potential nuclear war after Pitch had defeated the Guardian (alternate movie ending). Now the two have to team up to stop them again and save the Guardians but is Pitch ready to take his rightful place as Guardian of Courage or will he fall back to his old ways? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a lot of people asked for a sequel to Cold and Dark so please read that one before this one. Pitch is now a Guardian, although a rather reluctant one, but is very – sometimes over – protective of Jack. In Cola and Dark Jack lost his staff but since then has repaired it. I might do an in between short later to address that but as of right now it's back and will prove important later. Inspired by Rufftoon's ROTG comics. May or may not have Jack/rabbit. Please tell me what you think, your opinions are what keep me doing this.**

Between Light and Dark

What should have been a routine patrol had turned into a losing battle. It started with Jack spreading winter in Russia and North had decided to tag along. He rarely had time to visit his homeland and the idea of watching Jack in his element was just too tempting. Jack, still new to the Guardians was always a little antsy when any of the Guardians asked to watch him work so North used the excuse it was his turn to go on patrol. So they took the sleigh and headed for Russia. They passed over the sight of the original Santoff Claussen, now only a forest, and headed for Moscow. There Jack leapt into the clouds, dancing on the wind, completely in his element as snow began to fall in thick fluffy flakes. North watched in wonder as the boy dipped and dived, shooting down to the ground to spread ice then back in the sky, laughing and giggling in delight. It was all rather routine for the child but for North it was so much more. This was who Jack truly was, carefree, energetic, chaotic, fun and full of life. Jack was the personification of Winter and snow.

He was content to sit back in the sleigh and simply watch the child as he worked – if doing the shimmy with the clouds and wind could be called work – if it weren't for the sudden ball of light that shot past Jack and momentarily sent him tumbling out of the air before the wind caught him. At first North thought it was another elemental simply angry that Jack had brought winter but it quickly became apparent that wasn't the case.

Demons were not uncommon but they had little to do with the human realm in recent years and usually avoided the Guardians altogether. So to have one suddenly appear out of the blue was a little disconcerting, especially after the Battle in Burgess.

Snapping the reigns, he made the reindeer launch back into the air and headed for the confused sprite who was whipping about trying to figure out what had nearly knocked him out of the sky. For one brief moment North thought that maybe it had left but their luck was not with them. The demon banked and suddenly appeared before Jack, looking him over curiously. Its head moved almost bird like and it moved with a speed that would put Tooth to shame. It swept around Jack several times before once against settling before the boy, its almond shaped cat-like eyes almost shining.

"Guardian of Fun?" she – definitely female – asked.

North pulled the sleigh behind Jack, ready to grab him should the creature attack. He wasn't sure how much experience the boy had with demons, North himself had been lucky not to have to deal with such creatures in several centuries.

Jack followed the demon's erratic movements with wide eyes, spinning in the air each time it swept past him. "Uh…yes?" he said as she swept past him again. "And you are?"

She got right in his face, her body glowing brightly. Jack inhaled sharply, throwing himself back as if she had burnt him. Sure enough his face was a bright red, as if being in the sun for far too long. The frost on his staff had melted and fringe looked slightly singed.

"Your presence is demanded," she said, circling him once more. "Too much trouble. You and shadow cause big fuss. High Court not happy. Come, come, must find shadow, no time to waste."

"Wait, what High Court? Who are you?" Jack demanded. He gave a cry as she grabbed his arm, her touch burning him.

North snatched Jack out of the air and deposited him in the sleigh. He snapped the reigns and sent the reindeer into a gallop as he dug out a globe. They were too close to a populated area to battle; they needed somewhere where humans would not be harmed. He glanced down at Jack whose arm had gone limp at his side and he clung to it, his face a mask of pain and eyes shimmering with unshed tears. The sleeve over the arm was charred and skin blistering all due to one little touch. North looked over his shoulder. Sure enough the demon was giving chase, and she had company. A half dozen other creatures were now after them.

He yanked on the reigns, banking the reindeer into the clouds, hoping to give the creatures the slip. He whispered Taiga Forest and threw the globe. They rushed into it and reappeared over the vast Northern Russia forest. Then, with a yank to the left, North sent the team plunging toward the forest below and landed in the dense, untamed woods. He pulled the team to a halt under think the canopy of ancient trees and tangled limps. He unlatched the reindeer, sending them off to safety and cast an invisibility spell over the sleigh. Then, careful of Jack's arm, hid the young Guardian under the cover of deep shadows. Never one to hide North unsheathed his swords and stood before the child, ready to fight.

"Jack?" he asked, concerned for the boy's injury. That arm needed to be tended to but with a small army of demons after him there was no time.

"I'm alright," Jack said, his voice laced with pain. "Is she…she looked that that Chaos demon we fought."

"Yes, a Light demon. Very temperamental," North confirmed.

Jack gave a shaky laughed. "Kind of like elementals?"

A smile tugged at North's lips at Jack's attempt at humor. "And Teenagers."

"Damn, that's a bad mix."

North laughed softly. Despite his pain Jack was almost always able to laugh things off. "Yes, very bad if you ask Bunny."

That got a bigger laugh.

Light swept over the forest, searching for them. North's stance tensed as his gaze scanned the tree tops. They were close, he could feel them. His belly was just as tense as the rest of him, sending him bad vibes.

"North, we need the others," Jack suddenly said, knocking on the nearest tree with his staff.

The sound seemed to echo throughout the woods, sounding far louder than it should. North pushed Jack further into the shadows. "Jack, hush…" he instructed as light once again swept over their hiding spot, lower this time, just skimming the tall branches. "I'm going to open another portal. We'll come back for sleigh later, dah?"

"But…"

Just as North pulled out a magic globe a rabbit hole opened a few feet in front of them. Bunny's ears popped up first, rotating and twitching before he jumped out. His whiskers twitched as he looked at North. "North? What are you doing in Taiga?" he asked, a brow rising at the swords held defensively before his friend and the fact that North was more interested in watching the sky than give him a proper greeting.

"Bunny!" Jack called, stepping around North with relief only to have the large man shove him back no too gently. He stumbled, knocked off balance, and landed in the snow on his rear. Pain raced up his injured arm and he let out a cry of agony.

North gasped in surprise, immediately turning to see what was wrong. Jack sat in the snow, clinging his injured arm and fighting to muffle his cry. His staff lay by his feet, utterly forgotten. "Jack, my apologizes. I never meant."

The child nodded. "I'm okay."

"Like hell," Bunny snapped, pushing past North to get to the teen. He made Jack let go of his arm so he could inspect it. "What-" His words were cut off by a war cry. When he turned six glowing beings were converging on them, weapons drawn and a horrible light in their eyes. "Crikey, what have you two gotten yourselves into?"

"Friends of Chaos demon," North explained.

For a moment Bunny wondered what they could possible want with North and Jack but thought better of it. It was because they – or more precisely Jack and Pitch – had taken down the Chaos demon a few years back and now his buddies wanted revenge. Like North, Bunny took a stand in front of Jack, not willing to let them anywhere near the youth.

Of course, Jack was never one to just sit back and let anyone fight his battles for him. He stood, his staff in his good hand, and readied himself for a fight. The temperature dropped and wind increased as snow fell.

"Court demands child and shadow," the female demon demanded once more. "Much fuss so such small spirit."

Bunny snorted. "No one's taking the kid anywhere, least of all some bloody demons." He pulled out his boomerangs with one hand and tapped them against his other as he sized the creatures up. Six light demons against three. Not very good odds.

"What does your 'court' want with Jack?" North demanded.

The female tilted her head to one side then swept forward to suddenly float in front of North. Her large eyes stared questioningly at him before swooping out of the way as he swung his swords. She returned to her fellow demons with new anger. "Guardians guilty too, stopped rise of demons. End war before we take rightful place. Court will not be happy. All will be tried. All will be destroyed."

"End war?" North asked, confused.

Jack gasped, holding his staff in front of him. "Nuclear war. She's talking about the nuclear war."

"I'll happily do that again," Bunny growled.

The demon bristled in sudden rage. She gave another cry, this time echoed by her fellows and charged. North let out his own war cry and charged toward them. Swords clashed, sparking and lighting the clearing as magic met magic. Bunny whipped both his boomerangs, slashing through the demons. They gave enraged cries. Jack concentrated his winter magic into freezing them and for the most part was doing just fine. They had attacked him while in his element and as long as they didn't touch him he was fine. He managed to drop the core temperature in two of them until their lights flickered and ice encased them without them being able to melt through. It took a lot of magic but Jack kept his feet planted firmly to the ground and absorbed the energy all around him to replenish his strength. The demons were stronger than looked and multiplying at an incredible rate. They were being overrun and in their rage the creatures had set fire to the forest. Jack could feel the increasing heat and distress of the forest and creatures it housed, many of which now in hibernation.

To his relief Toothiana and Sandy shot through the forest to help, somehow notified of their fellow Guardians were in trouble. Jack gave a happy cry even as the heat increased around them. With the other four Guardians focused on the battle he could focus on putting out the fire before it encompassed the entire forest. Floating off the ground he increased the snow fall and drew upon the other parts of his element. He drew water from the nearby lakes and dumped it over the fires, making a sloppy snow-water mix that instantly snuffed the flames and made Bunny curse at him at the same time – icy, sloppy water and fur didn't mix well and poor Bunny looked more like a half-frozen drowned rat than a mighty warrior rabbit after the sudden down pour. The demons didn't appreciate it either. One lashed out at Jack when he wasn't looking, sending the boy tumbling head of heels past North, his head smacking a tree before landing in a deep icy snow bank.

"Jack!" North yelled, rushing to him. The child lay half buried in snow, a gash to his forehead and utterly unconscious. He laid a palm on the child's shoulder. "Jack?" No response. The battle raged behind them and by Tooth's cry of pain it wasn't going so well. Jack was injured and needed help but if these creatures weren't pushed back there would be no help for anyone. North did the only thing he could think of to protect Jack while he was vulnerable, he covered the boy in snow and fallen branches, working quickly to make sure he was completely covered and not even a slip of fabric showed. Satisfied Jack would be safe until the battle ended or he recovered his strength, North turned away from the mound of snow and rushed back into battle.

But this was one fight the Guardians would lose. Unable to apprehend Jack Frost the demons took the four other Guardians in his place.

When Jack awoke he was alone and scared. His injured arm burned and vision swam from the pain in his head. He stumbled around the forest, calling out for his friends, terrified they had abandoned him until he found North's sleigh. There he curled up in the shadows, drained of energy, aching all over and more frightened than he could remember in recent years. He used that fear and called out for the only other person who could help him.

Pitch Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Between Light and Dark 2

Fear.

If there was anything more powerful than a child's fear it was that of a Guardian's. When that Guardian was a child it became one of the most powerful substances on the planet. It filled the shadows, echoed through the darkness and rang through Pitch's underground palace with the force of the most harsh winter wind that it nearly knocked Pitch off his feet. There was only one being with such power, only one who would call out to him in such desperation that for a moment Pitch could not fathom the meaning behind the call, but his Fearlings did. They leapt into the shadows ahead of him, ready to feast on such potent fear. Pitch dove in after team a heartbeat later, no to feast on the fear, as tantalizing as it was, but to stop the Fearlings before they swarmed the boy.

They arrived in the thick forests of Taiga. The reek of smoke filled the air and thick snow cushioned the ground. The Fearlings immediately swept down on the lone figure laying against what appeared to be a sleigh. They nuzzled his face, chest and hip then nipped at his barely visible shadow, eating at his fear. The child gave a soft whimper, curling in on himself more but did nothing to stop them.

Pitch shoved them aside with a warning growl. This child was not meant for them. Worry filled him when the boy continued to whimper, his eyes closed tight and tears streaking his pale cheek on to freeze midway down. "Jack," he said gently, kneeling before the boy. He ran a grey hand through snowy white hair, brushing it away from his brow. He paused in surprise. Bright red blood was frozen over his temple and bangs. He took a better look at him. Jack was holding his left arm. Gently prying his fingers covering the injury, he inspected it. There was burn in the shape of a hand on the arm. The sleeve of his sweater had been burnt through and the flesh beneath a bright red and the burn had blistered to the shape of the hand. What could have caused it, he wondered.

Gathering the child and his staff in his arms, he looked about the small clearing. The snow cover sleigh was a rich red with intricate cravings and a rather large globe at the front. North's sleigh. Where was the Russian? Why would he abandon Jack and the sleigh? If he learned the Guardian, who had sworn to protect and treat the boy as his own son, had simply abandoned Jack he would tear the man from stem to stern and none too gently either.

"Find North and the Guardians," he instructed the shadow creatures. They fled to the shadows as he carried Jack through the woods in search of the other man. There was evidence of a great battle. Trees were torn in half. Scorch marks littered the ground where it was bare of snow. A number of colorful feathers could be found here and there as well as golden sand. A boomerang had been lost in the high branches of one tree and there, standing in the ground, was one of North's magical swords. Pitch stared at it all in wonder. The Guardians had been in a fierce battle that they had obviously lost. Neither North or Bunnymund would have left without their weapons, not willingly at least. But who would have taken them and why not Jack? Then he spotted what appeared to be a hastily built shelter. He glanced back at Jack's injuries. No, the boy would not have created this. One of the other Guardians must have hidden him. Whatever had transpired the Guardians had made sure to protect their youngest the best they could. Interesting.

He would have investigated more but Jack's injuries needed to be attended to and once the child was conscious he could answer Pitch's questions far better than what little evidence he had to work with. Summoning the shadows to him, Pitch returned to his dark palace. The shadows gathered up the lost weapons and sleigh as well. They may prove handy at a later date.

Years ago, when Pitch had decided he wanted Jack by his side, he had created the child his own room, deep within the palace where he would be safe. Jack had lived there the better part of a year before they revived the Guardians and battled the Chaos demon. And despite moving in with North after Pitch had been presumed killed in the battle, this was Jack's home. At least in Pitch's eyes. It was kept cold but unlike the rest of the palace it was brightly lit, once dark walls had been painted a light shade of blue. There was a bed, dresser and closet, both filled with clothing, a desk and table. Books and toys sat on the table, left there from the last time he had spent the night almost a month ago. The child didn't visit nearly as much as he should, but then in all truth Jack was a child of light not darkness, no matter how much Pitch wanted it to be the other way. That was why he was sent to North. A winter sprite belonged in his element not some dark, dank underground cavern.

He lay the child in the oversize bed and quickly undressed him, tossing the torn clothing to one corner be disposed of later – he truly hated hoodie and the fact Jack constantly insisted on wearing one when he had a closet of perfectly good, and far more fashionable ones in not only the closet and dresser at the palace but also in Santoff Claussen. Seemed no matter how much he and North tried the boy simply loved hoodie and jeans – now that his old deerskin trousers were gone. Pitch had so much as threatened the child would have to walk around naked for the rest of his life if he didn't wear the clothing he had provided. It was a battle of wills that Jack had eventually won. Teenagers were the most stubborn and unpredictable beings in all creation. Jack being an elemental only made things worse.

Pushing aside Jack's sense – or lack thereof – style, he focused on cleaning his wounds. The gash to the head wasn't nearly as deep as he feared but it did take some work to get the blood out of his hair. He rung out the cloth and sent it and the bucket off with one of the Fearlings as a fresh bucket of warm water was brought to him. Now came the tricky part. The burn on his arm was extremely bad and growing with every passing minute. Fire spirit, he wondered. Fire and Ice were never a good mix. Their powers ate at one another and could kill. Carefully he pierced the blister, letting the built up fluid drain and then cut off the excess skin. Under normal circumstances he would leave the blister to burst on its own but considering the cause he needed to treat the skin underneath as quickly as possible. Once it was uncovered he used his magic to draw out any possible infection. When the swelling and redness decreased he placed a folded cool cloth over it. Jack whimpered in his sleep when the cloth touched the injury.

"Shh…little one," he cooed softly, covering him with a sheet. "You can tell me what happened when you awake."

He left the boy in his room and walked to his throne room. The Fearlings he had sent to search for North had returned to report the Guardian was not in his workshop. The others reported the same of the other Guardians. They had swept across the planet and even deep under its surface to search. The Yetis had not seen or heard from North since he and Jack left earlier that day. Punjam Hy Loo was filled with frantic fairies trying to locate their Queen. The eggs of the Warren were in disarray and even Sandman's island was deserted but for a few mermaids. Of course Sanderson would be the hardest to find but there wasn't even a strand of dreamsand to be found. It was as if the Big Four had vanished from the face of the planet.

Pitch was puzzled. Where could they have gone? What could have been powerful enough to capture them and be able to hide them from his shadows?

Something flickered to his right and to his surprise he watched as a handful of lights went out on his globe. What once would have brought him great joy now sent his stomach plummeting to the ground. Children were starting to lose belief in the Guardians all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Between Light and Dark 3

Jack didn't wake up until late that evening. He moaned at the splitting headache he awoke to. His arm still stung but not nearly as bad as it had earlier. The pain was manageable and he was happy to see someone had treated it. One glance around the room and he knew he was in his room at the dark palace. Jack struggled to get out of bed. Every inch of him hurt and despite the coolness of his room he still felt incredibly weak. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and managed to stand for a second or two before vertigo took him and he – thankfully – crashed back onto the bed. He gave startled cry when he landed on his injured arm. He pulled it to his chest and curled up, willing the pain away. He'd broken bones before and never felt this type of pain. He felt as if he was going to be sick.

A warm hand touched the back of head, offering comfort and support. "Jack," Pitch said softly. He gently took him by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms.

Jack resisted for a moment, the pain too much to think past but realizing who was holding him he relaxed and all but threw himself into the shade's arms. "It hurts," he whined, burying his head in Pitch's chest. "Why does it hurt so bad? It feels like it's on fire."

It still startled Pitch whenever Jack threw himself into his arms, as if it didn't matter that he was the Nightmare King, the scourge of all children. No, to Jack he was a father, someone who would protect him and care for. He treated Pitch just as he treated North and it endeared the boy to him more than he ever wanted to admit. He held Jack close, his cheek resting on the child's head. "It will for a while, Jack. Severe burns tend to last for a long time, especially those caused by other elementals."

"Wasn't an elemental," Jack muttered, cuddling into him as if he was a small child and Pitch's very presence eased his pain. He gave a sniffle and relaxed in his arms.

"Oh?"

"Stupid demon got her panties in a twist about that Chaos demon that attacked us a few years back," he explained. "She said something about a High Court wanting to see us. It made no sense. She burnt me when she tried grabbing me. Then North tried to get me to safety and a group of them attacked. Then the others showed up and…" His voice trailed off, he couldn't remember anything else, just heat and pain. He looked up in fear, his crystal blue eyes wide. "What happened to the others?"

"I was hoping you knew." He didn't bothering mentioning the vanishing lights or the fact that none of his Fearlings or Shadow Men could find any of the other Guardians. In the time since he found Jack over ten thousand Believers lights had gone out on the globe, most notably in areas where Sandy and Toothiana's fairies should have been. Thankfully there were no major holidays coming up of North and Bunny would be hit hard too and Jack had already done a fair amount of dusting the Northern Hemisphere with snow so he was safe but without Sandy to spread the dreams and fairy tales of the others it wouldn't take long before the Guardians became too weak to fight.

Jack sniffled and pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to act like some baby. I know you hate it when I do that."

"It's alright, Jack." Normally he would reprimand Jack for such weakness even though he thrilled in the boy's fear, but right now was not the time. They had to focus on finding the others. "Did you say High Court?"

Jack nodded. "Do you know what she meant?"

Sadly he did. Since coming to Earth and spreading fear to the children he had encountered a number of demons, some who thrilled in what he did, others who went out of their way to either stop him or control him. The Chaos demon that they destroyed a few years back had been the most adamant. It had threatened to destroy him on more than one occasion and came close twice. Had it not been for the Guardians he most likely would not have survived this last time. In fact the High Court had summoned him a number of times since that battle and he had blatantly told the messenger where to go as recently as just the day before. Had he known they would go after Jack he would not have been so hasty.

He racked his fingers through Jack's hair, something that seemed to have a calming effect on him. It was nice having another person in his home. Jack's mischievous, wide eyed innocence reminded him so much of his daughter.

"Yes," Pitch said finally. "Although I fear it is located in another realm."

"How do we get to it?"

Pitch hesitated. He really did not want to travel to the demon realm but seeing those big puppy dog eyes staring pleading at him he sighed and gave in. "We hunt down a demon."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Yes!" he cried, pumping his fist. "Pay back. Ow!"

Pitch smirked at the boy's enthusiasm, even as he grasped his injured arm with a frown. He ruffled the boy's hair as he stood and went to the closet to pull out a new outfit for the child to wear. Jack groaned, slumping back on his pillows when he pulled out a pair of black pants. "Jack, you need to learn how to dress the part. You're a Guardian now, not some bum."

"I'm a teenager and I'm not wearing a suit. Unless North finally find the balls to ask Tooth to marry him."

Pitch glanced at him. "North and Tooth, eh?"

"You didn't hear it from me."

He shook his head and searched through the clothing hanging in the closet. He found a pair jeans and a button down shirt. Not exactly the best outfit but at least Jack would look respectable and their wear freshly ironed, not the wrinkled mess Jack usually wore. The child gave a sigh and tugged them on, as if the wearing them was some horrible choir. Pitch gave a satisfied nod. Straighten out the mused hair and Jack would look very respectable. That thought was thrown away when the boy went to his dresser and grabbed one of the few hoodies he kept in the palace, and tugged it over his head. Pitch threw up his hands in defeat. You could lead a horse to water but you couldn't make them drink it. Or in Jack's case you could give the boy designer clothes and posh suits but you couldn't make him wear them…unless at some function but that took at least a two man team to get him in them and keep him in them.

"So how do we find a demon? No offense but I've never saw one until the Chaos demon. I honestly didn't they existed," Jack asked, pushing back the hood from his head and winced in pain. He shook his head when Pitch handed him a pair of dress shoes.

The Nightmare King rolled his eyes. Of course, he thought, putting the shoes away. No shoes. "Lucky you," he grumbled. "They usually hide in humans such as murderers, rapist, usually the monsters of the human race. Most spirits and elementals stay as far from them as possible. But they're not hard to find it's just making sure we find the right type." His gaze swept over Jack's outfit with distaste. "Of course when we do go to the court you will dress accordingly."

The boy made a face and imitated him under his breath. "Whatever," he finally muttered, following Pitch out of his room.

Pitch resisted the urge to smack him across the back of the head. Yes, he enjoyed Jack's company, not his smart ass attitude. The sacrifices he made he made for this boy.

. . .

North winced when he opened his eyes. The room the Guardians were imprisoned was a pure startling white, brighter than fresh fallen snow. It was as if the walls were made out of light, as if they were in the center of a star. It hurt to look around, the light nearly blinding, but look around he did. He could make out Bunny hanging from the wall across from him, Tooth to his left and Sandy to his right. Each, like North, had their arms stretched painfully above them and legs dangling below. Bunny was looking around in confusion, fear and desperation on his furry face.

"Where's the kid?" he asked when he noticed North awake.

North tested his bonds. There was no give, no way to pull free. They were trapped. "Far from here, I hope."

"Great, Frostbite's out there and we're here," the Pooka shifted as much as he could. "How do we get out?"

The light separated as a door opened and a being just as bright as the room entered.

"Perhaps you should ask our host," North said with a smirk. He looked to the creature, ready to ask just that when it raised a hand toward him. The next thing he knew was darkness and Bunny cursing and then searing pain.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters are so short, having a little trouble plotting this out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Between Light and Dark 4

Finding demons was surprisingly easy. They possessed far more people than Jack imagined and while he couldn't see them as well as Pitch could it soon became obvious there was a large variety of them. Pitch was very precise on the type of demon they needed to find, no mere low life would do. While a lot of them possessed criminals there were more that seemed ordinary. Mothers and fathers, even the odd child. The more Jack learned the more frightened he became. How was it that the Guardians didn't know about this? Even if they did was there any way to stop them? Pitch didn't seem overly concerned by them, according to him it was a natural occurrence. It had been happening since the beginning of the human race. Most were harmless, others quite deadly. The type Pitch was searching for was very particular. It took possession of those in power, police officers, judges, mayors, world leaders, even church officials. It shocked Jack just how many of the people humans were supposed to rely on were not who or what they seemed.

It took longer to find the demon than Jack anticipated. He had hoped to simply find one, beat the information out of it and be on his way to rescue his friends by now, not play hide-and-seek around the world. Pitch didn't want just any Light demon, he wanted a specific one.

By the time they reached China Jack was anxious and tired of searching. His arm was beginning to sting more and he was bored out of his mind. He began pacing telephone wires and freezing just about everything in sight. It didn't matter how much Pitch snapped at him or threatened to have the Nightmares and Fearlings drag him back to the palace and lock him in his room until he found what he was looking for. He went as far as to threaten to not allow him to help rescue his friends. Jack had only laughed. No matter how much the big bad Boogeyman denied it, he was worried about the Guardians.

"This is pointless," Jack grumbled, laying back in a pile of snow on the roof of a house. Clouds obscured the moon with the promise of more snow. He was tempted to leave Pitch and attend to his usual duties. It was only his fear and worry for his friends that made him stay put. His mind danced with different plans to save the Guardians. If he could only figure out where they were.

"There," Pitch suddenly announced, melting into the shadows without Jack.

Looking over the edge of the roof, Jack watched him reappear in front of a small woman who looked to be in her eighties. "Oh no…" Jack moaned, fearful that Pitch was simply going to scare some poor elderly woman. To his amazement she stopped and stared up at Pitch as if recognizing him. He jumped down and landed next to the dark spirit, surprised again when she looked directly at him.

"Minsu," Pitch greeted her, his voice dark and velvety. He gave a slight bow, his eyes never leaving hers.

She returned the gestured. "Pitch-san," she said gently, her dark browns eyes steely and challenging. "How may I help you?"

"Information, my dear," he said smoothly.

She looked him over suspiciously. "What type of information?"

"The entrance to your realm."

Jack blinked in surprise. This was the demon they were searching for? This elderly old lady who was almost a head shorter than him? She looked utterly harmless, too frail to even stand on her own. She leaned heavily on a cane and stared up at them almost tiredly.

Glaring at Pitch she pushed passed him, displaying more strength than Jack had given her credit with. "No," she snapped, her voice holding power as she made her way to a bench. "You don't know what you ask, Pitch-san. Much danger lay there."

Jack rushed to her. "Please, my friends are trapped there. I – we need to save them."

She shook her head. "If they were taken there they are gone."

Pitch glided up to them, his hand going to Jack's shoulder to silence his protest. "Minsu, you can either give us the location or I can broadcast your location to every demon presently in this realm. If I remember correctly there's a bounty on your head. Dead or Alive?"

Her eyes widened. "You would not be so cruel."

He looked studied his nails for a moment, as if no longer interested in her. "There's a reason I'm the Nightmare King. Come along, Jack. I know another who can assist and would happily do so for her location in exchange." He gathered the shadows around them, ready to leave.

"No!" Minsu cried, standing suddenly and grabbing Pitch's robes. "Alright, alright, but you understand that you cannot enter. It is a realm of the purest light. Shadows do not exist. The light will eat at you, destroy all that you are. Nothing you see or hear will be real. You will not survive…unless you can bring them to you."

"Them who?" Jack asked, frantic now that they were getting the information they needed.

"The Knights. They are the six most powerful of our kind. If your friends still live it will be under their eye. They are most cruel. They will get what they want from your friends. Whether or not they survive is another question."

"Where Minsu?" Pitch asked one last time.

"Where the unrest is most felt throughout this world," she said. "To the West and the Arab deserts. There you will find a temple in the rocks. Enter when the sun is at its peak and you will be there." Before they could ask more she was gone in a flash of light.

Pitch shielded his face with his cloak, the shadows making up his wardrobe crying out in agony at the bright light. Jack sat on the bench, dejected and lost. He leaned his elbows on his knees, wincing slightly at the pain in his arm, and placed his head and his palms. A realm of pure light? How was that possible? And it had to be in the Arab desert of all places at the midday when the sun was at its highest and the heat its worse. What were they going to do? He would have to enter alone and hope that he was strong enough to take out the six. He had managed to freeze two completely but that was with the other being distracted by the Guardians. He needed help. He needed Pitch by his side…or maybe the Yetis. They weren't going to like the heat, not with their thick fur.

Pitch, however, had other plans. "Come, we're going to the Earth's core. I have something that may help." The shadows quickly surrounded them and pulled them into the darkness.

. . .

Pain, burning, searing pain filled every inch of North as he was returned to the Guardians prison. Despite it he held his tongue as he had throughout the entire interrogation and torture. He had not screamed, no matter what they had done and refused to answer any of their questions, all of which related to Jack's whereabouts and Pitch's lair. Each time he defied them they who beat him, cut him, burn him but nothing worked, not even their mind tricks. Now he was exhausted and on the verge of passing out but still he fought. He was not about to give up to these twisted creatures.

Once again he hung from the wall and struggled against his bonds as they moved on to Bunny. The Pooka lashed out, kicking out whenever they got close to him. Unfortunately, one managed to land a solid hit to his temple and Bunny fell limp between the two jailers.

"No!" North yelled out, trying to free himself and help his friend but they and Bunny were gone before he could do any more but bang his head against the wall.

Tooth cried out, begging them to explain what they wanted but got no response. She turned to North with wide violet eyes. "What's going on, North? What do they want? Oh my God! What did they do to you? Oh, Bunny! They're going to torture him, aren't they?"

"Hush, Tooth," he said softly, his head swimming in pain. "They're after Jack and Pitch. They wish revenge for their fallen comrade."

"The Chaos demon? But it nearly destroyed our world, if we hadn't…"

"I know," he sighed, letting his body go limp as his strength ebbed. He prayed Bunny would be alright. The Pooka was strong. He had survived the genocide of his race, countless battles against Pitch, and even months trapped in the form of a small bunny. He would survive this. With luck he might have an idea of how to escape because North had been unable to see any.

. . .

Jack stared at the black armor in confusion. "How it that supposed to help us?" he asked as he watched the Nightmare King slip it on.

It wasn't regular armor, not like the knights of old – although there was evidence of suck armor littering the many corners of the room. No, what Pitch wore was more form fighting, lighter and covered him head to toe. He was in every aspect of the word, Pitch Black.

"It absorbs light," he explained, tucking the helmet under one arm.

Fearlings of every shape and size were also slipping on armor. As they did so they began to change, becoming more solid and real to the touch. Jack watched in fascination. He had never seen anything like it.

"What's it made out of?" he asked when one of them handed him a chest plate.

"Lead," Pitch answered as his now fabric cloak fell into place. If Jack had not seen him put on the armor he would not have known he was wearing any, as if it had been molded to Pitch's body. Knowing the Boogeyman as he did it probably was. "It has never seen light but when it does it sucks it in. It will protect us against the Light demons. Now quickly, get changed."

"You want me to wear this? Seriously, I don't do the knight thing very well."

Pitch frowned and shoved the armor in his arms. "Stop being childish and get changed otherwise we can leave the Guardians there and let Belief die. As much fun as Fear is spread across the world I rather not go through another near nuclear war. Do you?"

Jack swallowed hard and gave a tiny nod.

"And you are not wearing that blasted hoodie into the demon realm. I have something…more appropriate in mind."

Giving a small moan Jack began tugging the offending article of clothing off. He was almost afraid to ask what the shade had in mind. Their taste in fashion clashed all the time. However, right now they didn't have time to argue. He hoped whatever Pitch had planned worked because they were about to travel to a land at a time of day that was not good for either of them, Jack the intense heat and Pitch the sun light. This was not going to be easy by any means. The plus side, he had learned much to his astonishment, the Nightmares – made from dreamsand stolen from Sandy, could withstand the light. They and the armored Fearlings would be travelling with them. So would a handful of Yetis and Warrior Eggs. The tooth fairies had offered to go as well but Jack declined. With Tooth missing they needed to keep up her duties to keep the children believing. They had already lost far too many Believers. There wasn't much time left. They had to find the Guardians now. He had a gut feeling that Minsu might be right, if they didn't save them soon there might not be anything left to save and Jack was not about to lose his family to anyone one, be it demon, man or a grumpy Nightmare King. They were his family and he would fight for them. He was just happy he had a small army to help him, including the aforementioned Nightmare King. Even if it meant he had to dress up in armor and whatever else Pitch had planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, usually have 2 or 3 chaps up by now but just wasn't my day today. Maybe tomorrow I'll be further along.**

* * *

Between Light and Dark 5

North cursed loudly when Bunny was brought back to their prison. The Pooka looked as if he had been run down by a mac truck, splotches of blood matted his fur, large patches of flesh showing through where the fur had been yanked out, red and swollen. His left hind leg hung at odd angle, obviously broken. Regardless Bunny still struggled and cursed, making threats that in their present situation may never see the light of day. North fought not to smile. The old Pooka was tough and it became apparent that they had not gotten the information they had wanted from him. He was pinned back to the wall and left to hang there as the guards moved on to their next victim.

Tooth gave North a small nod as the guards inspected Sandy, who by all appearances was still asleep. The dreamweaver was able to sleep through most anything and they quickly lost interest in him, instead moving on to Tooth. She bared her teeth and gave a high pitch hiss, but did not fight as they took her away. She knew nothing of Jack's whereabouts or Pitch's lair but North had no doubt she would be tortured as well. He was tempted to call them back, make some sort of deal to spare her the pain, but he knew she would never go for. For all her sweetness and bubbliness, she was a warrior at heart and adored Jack. She would never hand him over, or allow anyone else, to anyone.

He waited until they were alone once more before glancing at Sandy. The small golden man glanced up at him, very much wake, as a thin vine of dream sand snaked from him to North's hip than up to the binds holding his wrists to the wall. They had been doing this ever since Bunny was taken, trying to formulate a plan of escape. So far Sandy had yet to pierce the locks and the little man was getting frustrated.

North left him to it and turned his focus on Bunny. "How bad?" he asked. His heart dropped into his stomach at the sight of his friend. Now that Bunny was no longer fighting their captors and just hanging from his bounds he looked far worse. The leg was broken, no doubt about that, but it looked as if his nose was too and one ear was cut and hung at the side of his head. He fur was burnt in numerous places. "Oh Bunny…" he said softly.

"I'm fine," the Pooka grumbled, not looking up. One eye was half shut. "Just wait 'til we get out of here, I'll…ugh…"

"Rest, old friend, we're working on it."

Bunny only gave a small nod. "If they hurt her I'll…I'll feed them to Pitch's Fearlings." He hung his head, consciousness fleeing him. His body relaxed and he hung loosely from his bonds.

"Hurry, Sandy," North urged. He was thankful Bunny had passed out but now he feared for his injuries. If he had a concussion to top his injuries then falling asleep was the worst thing he could do. North needed to get to him and make sure he was alright or at least set that leg before his enhanced healing tried to heal it as is. Bunny would never be able to walk let alone hop again. Hopefully Tooth would be in much better shape.

. . .

Jack pulled his hood further over his head, trying to block out the intense heat. Sweat coated his face and he was already feeling lethargic. There wasn't enough moisture in the air to keep himself – or the Yetis army – cool. They found the temple easily enough. Pitch knew it well, although he admitted that he never would have guessed it was the entrance to a demon realm. It was a location he liked to visit often. So much unrest in the surrounding area, oh the nightmares and fear he spread to the children. Needless to say, Jack didn't enjoy that aspect of it.

They stood inside the massive stone temple, deep inside a cliff. Despite the darkness and rock surrounding them it was stifling hot, almost as bad as the Earth's Core. Jack wiped at his brow. He felt as if he was melting, although that was impossible. Phil and the Yetis looked just as bad, but the head of North security held everyone in check as he patted the harness across his shoulder where several magical globes were stored. He grumbled to his troops, giving last minutes orders as Pitch deciphered the ancient script on the wall. Their job was to lure the demons out and to someplace where they had a more even battle ground without humans to get in the way. Phil was to open a portal and transport them to a small deserted island just off the coast of Greenland where a huge lead cage lay in wait. Jack's job was to find the Guardians – with a number of warrior eggs hidden in his cloak – and use another portal to get them to Santoff Claussen while Pitch and his Nightmares took down anyone who got in their way.

"Are you ready?" asked Pitch, fixing the helmet over his head.

Jack adjusted his cloak once more. It was of the purest white, weaved with crushed diamond dust to reflect all light. Pitch hated it with a passion, it hurt his eyes and decimated any Fearlings that got too close to it, but it would allow Jack to blend into the light and move through the realm far easier than any of them. For once, Jack even wore boots of the same material. He was uncomfortable to say the least. The light sucking lead armor he wore was hidden under a tunic and trousers of a pale blue – the only color on him – and was more to protect him from an attack than suck up the light. Despite the color scheme, Pitch was quite impressed by Jack's appearance. He looked quite regal, almost like an ice prince, a silly nick name he had taken to calling Jack.

He gave Pitch a nod. The shade read the incantation and a moment later a rift appeared in the fabric of space. Bright white light filled every inch of the temple and bringing with it a welcomed coolness. The Nightmares whinnied in distress, rearing up at the strange like. Pitch pulled his cowl down, shielding his face even more despite the dark lenses of the mask. He shot out his arm, stopping Jack from entering right away. Phil and the Yetis marched in first, disappearing into the light.

Pitch opened his palm, nightmare sand curling through his fingers to form a small insect barely the nice of Jack's pinky finger nail. "Find the Guardians," he instructed the tiny creature. "Lead Jack safely to them."

It gave a squeak then took off.

"What about you," Jack asked as Pitch made for the portal. "There are no shadows, how are you going to teleport out?"

Pitch patted his cloak. "I took one of North's globes. I'll meet you in Greenland. Don't forget the plan."

"I'll be there," he assured. "Be safe."

Hesitantly, Pitch drew the child into a quick embrace. "You, too, my young prince," he said before passing through the portal.

Jack gave a small laugh. Then, after a quick check on the small armored egg in his cloak, he jumped in as well. "Alright, eggies, time to Bunny and the gang."

There was no breeze in the demon realm, just endless light. He watched as Pitch and a group of Nightmares raced down one corridor and the Yetis down another. The little nightmare sand insect buzzed around his head for a moment before speeding off in yet another direction. Jack began running after it, down endless twisting corridors that seemed to go on forever. Every time he stopped to check a room the insect would whip around his head, squeaking insistently until he followed once more.

. . .

"Tooth!" North gasped when the fairy queen was thrown back against the wall. Her feathers were dull, her head dress missing to reveal her long black hair, and eyes watery. She wasn't in nearly as bad condition as Bunny or North. She had spent far less time with the demons. They must have realized quite early that she knew nothing. Nonetheless, North cursed them for even touching her.

The guard glared at him as he moved to Sandy. He reached for the small golden man when North felt his wrist come free. He went to grab at the guard when he saw Sandy shake his head. The smaller man tilted his head as if hearing something and even Bunny, struggling to regain consciousness, seemed to jerk, his good ear rotating slightly toward the door. North heard it then. A familiar roar echoed through the hall.

The guard looked away from Sandy toward to ruckus. He paused only a moment before racing out only for the room to sudden drop in temperature and he was thrown back inside, frozen solid. A white blur followed it and the door shut behind it.

To North's astonishment the hood of a sparkling white cloak was pushed back to reveal young Jack Frost. The child poured more of his magic into the guard, freezing him to the ground and ensuring he didn't get back up.

"Jack?" North asked, surprised to see him and even more surprised by what he was wearing.

The child gave a cocky smile and leaned against his staff. "Hey, North, miss me?"

North couldn't help but smile as he pulled the arm Sandy freed down, rotating his shoulder before reaching up to free his other wrist, but handing from one arm was not easy.

"Here," Jack said, climbing up North's side. "Sorry, no wind, but I've got this." He placed his hand over North's wrist.

North bit back a curse as ice formed over his bruised wrist and the bonds. A moment later it cracked. North and Jack dropped to the ground. Jack moved quickly freeing Sandy and Tooth then went to Bunny.

"What are you wearing?" The Pooka grumbled as North caught him. He fingered the cloak and pulled it aside to look at the tunic and a handful of his googies hidden inside the cloak. They waved their little stick arms at him and gave them a smirk. "You look like you just came from a ball."

Jack flushed, frost racing up his neck and he tugged the hood over his head to hide his embarrassment, causing the injured rabbit to laugh. "Blame Pitch," he muttered, pulling out a globe.

Bunny laughed. "Pitch managed to get you in that? He just made my day!"

North and Jack exchanged a look. Bunny had to be more hurt than he looked to say something like that about Pitch. Tooth fluttered about them, looking anxious while Sandy dumped a pile of dreamsand on the demon, ensuring he wouldn't awaken soon.

"We need to get out of here," Tooth said anxiously, staring worriedly at Bunny. "We need to set that leg but the guards will be here soon."

"I've got it covered," Jack said, pulling out one of the globes. He raised the globe about to whisper Santoff Claussen when the door opened and guards rushed in, filling the room. Panicked he yelled out the only alternate place he could think of. "Egger Island!"

He threw the globe just as the guards rushed them and they were all sucked in. Bunny's hysterical echoing all around.


	6. Chapter 6

Between Light and Dark 6

The moment they landed on Egger's Island the Guardians – all except Bunny – turned, ready for battle, or as ready as they could be in their condition. The night was cold with ice and snow everywhere. Jack had placed an extra thick dusting of snow just hours earlier. Sandy had his sand whips out, while Jack fished through cloak for the weapons Pitch had given him for the Guardians. The egg warriors dropped to the ground, arrows and swords at the ready. They gave out a war cry and charged the demons.

"North," Jack said, holding out two lead swords to him.

For a moment the older man just stared at them in a mixture of horror and awe. It had been centuries since he last saw such swords. "Jack, where did you-"

"No time," Jack said, throwing them to him. "Heads up."

North caught both, and with a war cry, swung at the charging demons. He did a double take when his cry was echoed by a dozen Yetis who came charging out of nowhere to assist him. Tooth, also given a sword, and Sandy rushed to his side, leaving Jack to tend to Bunny.

As gently as possible, Jack pulled Bunny away from the battle. The Pooka fought him all the way. "Just give me my boomerangs, I'll take them all on!" Bunny yelled.

"Sure Bunny," Jack said soothingly, pulling him behind some boulders. "I'll just set that leg and you can go all Pooka on them. Sound good?" He jumped back in surprise when the rabbit went to bite him. Bunnymund was not all there by the look of things. He seemed more feral, his animal instincts taking over at the mass amount of pain he must be in. Not sure what else to do – he had to get Bunny to stay still – he froze Bunny's torso to the ground. The Pooka struggled and snarled at him but Jack ignored him and he inspected his injured leg. "I'm sorry," he said softly as Bunny cursed at him. "This is going to really hurt."

Taking the leg firmly in both hands he yanked as hard. Bunny screamed, his head banging against the ground. Jack straightened the leg, feeling through the fur to make sure the bones were straight. When they were, he shrugged off his cloak and tore the hem off to wrap securely around the leg. Then he created an ice cast that covered Bunny's hind paw right up to mid-thigh to ensure the bones healed correctly. When he was done he checked on the rest of his patient. There were tears in Bunny's emerald eyes but he seemed a little calmer.

Jack ran a soothing hand through his fur. "Bunny?"

He blinked and looked up. "I'm okay, mate."

"You sure?" Jack questioned. "You were sounding like a madman for a while there."

He snorted. "Just the pain talking, Snowflake. Let me up."

Jack hesitated then withdrew the ice. He jumped back, half expecting his friend to attack him then sighed in relief when Bunny only sat up and inspected the cast. He gave Jack a satisfied smile and struggled to his feet. The younger Guardian went to side, letting Bunny lean on him as they made their way back to the battle.

"Jack!" Pitch yelled from where he directing his Nightmares and lashing at any demon that had the gall to attack him. He leapt off Onyx's – his favorite Nightmare – and strolled to the two with the authority of a General. "Why are they here? They're supposed to be at the workshop and then you here. How am I to ensure victory if I have to trip over a bunch of injured Guardians?"

"We got attacked as I was about to open the portal. This was the safest place."

Pitch groaned, as if the child was putting get stress on him. "Fine," he snapped. His glare met Bunny's as he yanked off his helmet and threw it aside. "Bunnymund might be helpful. Come."

In the darkness of night Pitch and his Fearlings were far stronger than during daylight. Jack was confused by the darkness. When they had entered the demon realm in was midday in the East, it should have been at least morning here but it seemed as if they had lost most of the day. Nonetheless they followed Pitch to what appeared to be a large black crater. It seemed to be absorbing all light around it.

"Lead," Bunny breathed, looking around in curiosity. "From the Earth's core? How?"

"No time for storytelling," Pitch said darkly. "Jack, we need to lead the demons here. Think you can do it?"

The boy gave a cocky grin and handed Bunny over to him. "Just watch me," he said before taking to the wind.

"Hey!" Bunny yelled, shaking a fist at him. "Of all the bloody places to leave me! Literally in the hands of the bloody Boogeyman. Snort nose little-"

Pitch gave a cough.

"No offense," Bunny said without much thought.

"No, not at all." Pitch rolled his eyes. Becoming a Guardian was not one of his best decisions. While he managed to get along with the others – sort of – he and Bunny would never find common ground. They had too much history to move past. And the Pooka still had nightmares of being trapped as a small bunny which Pitch took too much joy in reminding him of. "Here." He handed Bunny a pair of boomerangs. "You can still throw these about, I assume."

Bunny stared at the black lead weapons with a frown. "They're not weighed properly but they'll do."

The Nightmare King gave a snort before lowering Bunny to a boulder. "Just knock as many as you can in the crater. Jack and I will do the rest."

"Swell," Bunny mumbled, twirling one of the boomerangs as if testing the weight and not at all satisfied by it.

Ignoring the rabbit Pitch jumped back into the heart of the battle. The other Guardians seemed to be holding their own now that they had weapons designed for such beings and with the Fearlings in lead armor it was easy to strike the demons down. Jack darted about the Guardians, telling them the plan before shooting back into the sky and making himself the biggest target possible. He lashed out with snow and ice, taunting the demons and distracting them from the others, allowing North and Tooth to hack into them. Sandy would grab them with his whips and hurl them into the crater while Fearlings descended on each fallen one, wrapping them in lead and draining them of their power. Soon all but one of the Knights Minsu had warned them about were subdued. It was a battle that left all exhausted and even Jack found it increasingly difficult to stay aloft.

"Ignorant child!" the last of the Knights snarled at him, hovering about North and just out of sword striking range. He was large and menacing, more beast like than some of the others. He looked every bit the Chaos demon as the one Pitch had vanquished years earlier. He batted Tooth aside as she zipped in, swords in hand. North managed to catch her before she slammed into the rocks. "I am done with your pitiful games. I will tear you and the shadow limp from limp. Your screams will echo through the land for centuries to come."

Jack dodged out of its range as a set of claws swiped at his head. He gathered the wind and cold to him and shot it into the demon but this one was much faster and stronger than the others. It blocked the attack and threw it back at Jack. He ducked once more, more fearful than before. North's and Tooth's injuries were taking their toll and even Jack's arm was starting to throb again. The Yetis were scattered about, some injured others tending to them. Phil cross bow was out of ammo as were a few others'. Warrior eggs were too low to the ground to be much help and Sandy and Pitch were missing, presumably working on the trap.

A high pitch whistle caught Jack's attention as he tried to evade the demon. It had already managed to burn his leg. Not nearly as bad as the female one had, only brushing his leg before Jack jerked away, but it was enough to hurt. Jack glanced toward Bunny who in turn whipped a boomerang in his direction. Jack ducked as it zoomed past his head and hit the demon. When he looked back up Bunny was gesturing toward the crater. Jack had all but forgotten it. He raced past his friend, the demon hot on his heels – literally.

Pitch and Sandy were standing on either side of the crater, a ring of dreamsand and nightmare sand between them. Jack landed in the center, stumbling slightly when the demon landed behind him, its weight shaking the ground. It didn't seem to notice the other two Guardians, its focus solely on Jack. _Yep, I did way too good of a job making myself a target_, Jack thought bitterly as he turned toward the creature a shot another ice attack at it. He dropped the temperature more, trying to freeze its core temperature. From the corner of his eye he saw the wall of the cage rise. Unconscious and injured demons were scattered about the large cage like rag dolls. If Pitch's plan worked they would all be trapped at the Earth's core with no chance of escape.

The demon must have caught on. It glared at Pitch and swiped its claws at him. The Nightmare King's concentration was so focused on raising the wall that he didn't have time to defend himself. He fell with a cry of pain.

"No!" Jack cried, pouring all his energy into his next attack. The arm that struck Pitch suddenly froze as did half the creature's body.

The demon roared, turning back to Jack, its body glowing brightly as it raised a hand toward Jack. Still Jack fought, threw his magic at him until his eyes glowed brightly. Their magic mixed and fought one another until suddenly it exploded all around them. All Jack saw was a blinding whiteness that stung his eyes until he felt tears and then an all-consuming blackness as he fell to the cold hard ground.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled, humbling toward the crater. He cursed himself for not being able to move faster and was more than thankful when he felt North take his arm and wrap it over his shoulder, helping him to the edge.

"What has happened?" North asked, obviously missing the battle from where he and Tooth were.

Phil gave a worried grumble as he went to Bunny's other side. They looked down in the crater where Jack lay on his side and the demon was just starting to push itself up. The walls were nearly half erected, pausing only as Pitch gathered his wits and stood once more.

"We need to get him out of there!" Bunny called to Pitch.

A string of nightmare sand shot out, wrapping around Jack and then pulled him out of the crater. It gently laid him a safe distance away. Pitch gave small nod but his focus was quickly diverted back to the demon. It was trying to get out. He directed his nightmare sand, laced with lead, over the cage, weaving it back and forth along with Sandy's dream sand. The demon raged and roared, striking at the sand and weakening it before it could take proper form. It was about to break loose and no matter what Pitch and Sandy did they could not contain it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, these chapters have been short and not up to my usual standards. I apologize, as much as I've tried I can't seem to get as inspired with this story as I have others. I might finally be running out of steam. Once this is finished I might stop writing for a while.**

* * *

Between Light and Dark 7

Darkness. That was all he knew, all he could see. Jack blinked, once, twice, three times and still he saw nothing. He could hear the demon roaring somewhere behind him, further away than he last remembered but still far too close for comfort. Jack felt around with his hands, cold ground, snow, but he could see none of it. He rubbed at his eyes, sure that he had simply got sand and some sort of crud in them. It didn't work. He was blind.

HE WAS BLIND!

Fear raced through him. He couldn't see. No, no, no, no. How could this happen? He'd been snow blind before but not like this, no to the point where his vision was consumed by complete and utter blackness.

He could feel the Fearlings and shadow beings sniffing at him, tasting his fear. He balled up his fists, trying to push back his fear and focus. The others needed him. He couldn't be laying around worrying about his eyesight – or lack thereof. He hesitated as a Fearling moved over him, sending shivers down his spine as he fought to get to his feet. A Nightmare brushed against him, sensing his fear as well. He shoved it aside as he held his staff tightly. He listened carefully, trying to locate the others.

The Nightmare nuzzled him again. "Onyx?" he asked, raising a hand to the 'Mare. He ran a hand through its sandy mane. "Take me to Pitch."

He used her to guide him to the Nightmare King. No one seemed to think much of it, everyone just thinking he was winded and needed the extra support as Bunny did and Jack kept his mouth shut. Right now was not the time to be worrying about him. It was bad enough that the Fearlings were clinging to him like a second skin.

The sweet scent of fear was almost overwhelming. Pitch faltered for a moment. He glanced toward Jack, watching in surprised as the child held on to Onyx as he made his way toward him. The butt of his staff was slightly forward and head down. The backlash of magic must have hit him harder than Pitch thought.

"Jack," he called. "Combine your magic with Sandy's and mine. We need to seal this now."

The child seemed to hesitate before tapping his staff and a trail of winter magic seemed to reach out, searchingly. Pitch raised a brow in confusion until that stream of magic connected to his and Jack gave a nod.

"Got it," the boy said, raising his staff and reinforcing the magic.

Ice mixed with black sand then with gold to seal. The demon roared and lashed out but soon the cage was sealed and Bunny was sending it back to the Earth's core through one of his tunnels. It ended with a new patch of ground forming over the crater and everyone staring at in in disbelief. The battle was over and it all felt surreal. No big bang or vows of revenge, just utter, unspeakable quiet…until Jack spoke.

"So did we win?" he asked from his spot next to Onyx, one hand still at her neck as he stared blankly toward were the crater once was. Fear still radiated off him in large waves and the Fearlings had taken great interest in him now that the demons were vanquished. The boy frowned at them, trying to slap the more brave ones away. "Yeah, I know, back off already," he grumbled as they touched him.

Pitch stared at him in wonder. He could literally smell Jack's fear. It was sickly sweet even through the child seemed perfectly calm. His eyes widened slightly. Jack was pretending. He listened closely to the fear, tasted its sweetness and let it roll along his tongue like some exotic candy. When he deciphered it his eyes widened more. It couldn't it. How… He had to be sure. He strolled to Jack, a small part of him frightened by what he might find.

"Jack," he said sternly only to have the boy turn away from him. That surprised him even more. Jack was practically his son. After so many years together he was used to the child confiding in him, especially his fears.

"I'm alright," the boy said, not looking at him. It was a lie. Jack was lying to him. He flinched as Pitch neared him, as if he were in trouble or something.

Cupping the boy's face in both hands, Pitch tilted Jack's head so he could see his face. Of course, Jack had closed his eyes. "Jack, look at me."

"I'm fine," he insisted, pulling away.

"You're not fine. Look at me."

"What's going on?" Bunny asked, as the rest of the team joined them. "Why the hell are your Fearlings all over him?" He growled warningly at the dark creatures but it did no go. They seemed glued to Jack, as if feeding off him. "Jack?"

North grew angry as well. "What is this? Call them off, Pitch."

"I can't," Pitch snapped. "Not until I can figure out why he's so afraid."

"I'm fine!" Jack snapped back, jerking his head from Pitch. "I don't know why they're on me." He gasped when Pitch's hand suddenly went across his cheek. He staggered back into Onyx, his eyes suddenly wide open in shock as he held his stinging cheek. Tears shimmered in them as he heard the others gasp. He couldn't see them, any of them, but he heard the intake of breath in each. His fear grew and he wished he had kept his cloak so he could hide in his hood.

"You forget I can sense your fear, Jack," Pitch reprimanded, taking Jack's hand from his cheek to stroke it.

"I didn't want to show weakness," Jack said softly, turning away.

"It's not weakness when you've been injured. You stopped those demons and helped imprison them. That is not weakness. Your fear at us finding out is." He gave a sigh as Jack turned away from him. The child was determined not to show weakness no matter how terrified he was. He shooed away the Fearlings and shadow beings, letting only Onyx – whom Jack felt comfortable enough around to let her feed on his fear – stay next to him. When Jack was afraid it was a beautiful, almost addictive drug and Pitch had to control himself. There were times like this when he wanted to whisk Jack away, put him into a deep sleep and feast on his fear. Oh the nightmares he could cause when Jack was like this.

"Jack," Bunny said, hobbling past Pitch to look at the child. His breath hitched when he the washed out blue eyes which were now such a pale grey they were nearly white. "Oh, MiM!"

For all Jack's bravo he broke down then. "I can't see, Bunny," he whispered as the Pooka cupped his cheeks. "I can't see…I'm blind." He buried his head in the fur of Bunny's chest, his body shaking as realization took a hold of him.

Bunny wrapped his arms around him as Jack sobbed. For once, Pitch did not know what to do or how to help the child. Nor did Jack seem to want him. He clung to his best friend as if Bunny could protect him from the rest of the world and the Pooka held him just as tightly. He looked at North helplessly, as if seeking advice.

North stared at the mass of white hair buried against Bunny chest with sad eyes. "Let's get him to the infirmary. Perhaps there's a way to save his sight." He ran a large hand through Jack's hair, hoping to offer some form of comfort.

But Pitch knew, the chances were slim at most. Jack Frost was now – and may forever be – blind.

* * *

**Should I restore Jack's sight? If so please offer suggestions on how you think I should go about it. Should North or Pitch find a spell, should his eyes heal on their own or should Bunny find a way to help him. Or should I just leave him trapped in this darkness and learn how to adapt to it? Any thoughts? The best one will be used.**


	8. Chapter 8

Between Light and Dark 8

When the returned to Santoff Claussen, much to Pitch's displeasure, North sat Jack on a high table to get a good look at his eyes. The Yetis had brought a series of tools to him, special magnifying glasses and lights. North held his left eye open and inspected it carefully before moving on to the right one. He took his time, humming softly to himself.

Bunny lay on a cot not far from them as the Yetis medic removed the ice cast and replaced it with a plaster one – much to his relief. His leg was getting extremely cold despite the cloth between his fur and the ice. He watched Jack with concern, even more so at the increasing worry on North's face. Both Sandy and Tooth had to leave to repair the damage done by the loss of Believers. Tooth had been reluctant but Jack had assured her, as he did everyone, that he was okay. The kid was lying. He kept a stony face but everyone knew he was frightened.

Pitch was staying to the shadows, his gold eyes both concerned and predatory as he watched Jack. It was obvious he felt Jack's fear and was doing everything in his power to stay away from him and keep his Fearlings under control. Every so often an unnatural shadow would creep up to Jack, gently brushing against him. The child would fidget and North would tell it to shoo. Sometimes they left right away, other times it would curl around Jack and Pitch had to fetch it. The time it took for North to completely inspect Jack's eyes seem to drag on forever and the medic was getting frustrated that he was not allowing his own injuries to be tended to.

"Severe nerve damage," North finally pronounced, sitting back. He wiped at his sweaty brow as he turned off one of the bright lights he had been using.

"Is it permanent?" Jack asked, fumbling for North's arm as he moved to get down.

North took his elbow and helped him stand. "I don't know," he said honestly as he placed Jack's staff in his hand. "It may heal in time. Perhaps Manny's light will help and lots of sleep. I suggest we cover your eyes so that if your sight returns it will not be over stress trying to focus on light patterns."

That seemed to distress Jack more. "But what if it does come back? Wouldn't keeping my eyes covered just keep me blind?"

"We will check them every day, Jack. I just don't want more damage done by trying to focus on little things before your eyes are ready. In the meantime I will search for a spell to help restore your sight quicker, but you must keep the bandages on. Understood?"

Jack gave a small sigh and nodded. "But what about winter? How am I supposed to do my duties like this?"

"You're not," Bunny finally said, just as Pitch opened his mouth to say the same. "We'll have to leave that up to Mother Nature, she can handle the extra work load for a while."

"Yes," Pitch agreed. "Seraphina's been doing it long before you were born, she can do it again."

If anything that made Jack feel worse. He leaned against his staff dejectedly but didn't resist or argue when North pulled him back to him to wrap gauze over his eyes. He kept his eyes closed and waited for the ordeal to be done with. Then he found a cot to sit on as he waited for the others to be cared for.

The next few weeks were a challenge for Jack. It didn't matter where he stayed he always found himself stumbling and tripping over things, be it elves at the workshop or little eggies at the Warren. He didn't dare go to Tooth Palace, the mini-fairies were all over him and he had more than once walked over a ledge and almost plummeted to the ground far below had the Wind not caught him. Same problem at Pitch's dark palace. He lost count of the number of times the shadows caught him and moved him somewhere safe. Sandy's island seemed safe enough at first. The dreamsand it was created from moved with him, reforming as necessary. The walking seashells avoided him but it was the pesky mermaids that proved troublesome. To them Jack was a new toy to play with and they often tried to coax him into the water where he would instantly panic – far worse to be trapped underwater unable to see than when he had drowned with his sight intact. Sandy had scolded the mermaids but whenever he left they were right back at it. Jack decided it was safe to stay inside the vast ship that seemed anchored ashore.

Pitch, while a father figure and utterly protective of Jack, seemed to enjoy his new disability to a degree. He would pop up at the oddest times, never making a sound and always giving him a fright. It was like some strange sick game that the Boogeyman would laugh off or apologize for yet continue. Sometimes there would be a whisper of fabric against fabric and Jack would turn in that direction, fully expecting someone to be there and reach out only for Pitch to tap him from behind, or – on his more playful days – grab Jack and swing him around like a father would their child. Pitch called it _how many times I can make Jack scream like a girl in one day?_ So far the highest score was forty-one times, but only Pitch was keeping score. Some Guardian of Courage he proved to be. Jack tried and failed to ignore him.

He gave up walking after stubbing his toes one too many times. The Wind always made sure he didn't bump into anything but after two weeks of playing hot potato – Jack being the potato – he went back to Santoff Claussen and spent the majority of his time in his room. He wanted to visit Jamie and the Burgess kids, missed them with all his heart, but he was afraid of them seeing him like this. Two weeks and no change to his sight and no spell found. He was starting to lose hope.

Funny how that was when Bunny showed up.

Jack was sitting in the window seat in North's study, tracing the frosted glass of the window with a finger. His hearing had become exceptionally good since losing his eye sight so he was able to hear the soft padding of Bunny's paws as he entered the room. He tilted his head, listening closely to see it the Pooka was alone or if the whisper or sand or fluttering of wings followed him. He hadn't spoken to Tooth or Sandy in a few days and was starting to miss them. Talking with Sandy was hard now that he couldn't see the images he projected over his head but the Sandman had come up with unique way for them to talk. He would take Jack's hand and form the image between their palms so that he could feel it. It took some getting used to but proved easier than actually seeing them above his head.

"Hey Snowflake," Bunny said as he limped over.

Jack's brows bunched as he heard the all too familiar limp. "Hi. How's the leg?"

"Healing. Another day or two and I can put some real pressure on it. How's the eyes?" He gently nudged Jack over so he could sit next to him.

The boy shrugged slim shoulders as he stretched his hand out, wanting to feel Bunny's injured foot. It was a habit they both got into. Jack would check out Bunny's foot and Bunny would check his eyes. They spent a lot of time together the first few days cooped up in the infirmary and their friend had only groan stronger, so did their rivalry. They plotted revenge on North for sticking them in the infirmary, the elves for constantly bugging them and Pitch for tormenting them. Yep, scare the Pooka was apparently also in play. There was a downside to Pitch being a Guardian and being allowed to visit whenever. So Jack and Bunny had silently declared a prank war to beat all prank wars. They were still in the planning stages.

Jack ran his fingers over the fur of Bunny's leg, starting at the foot and moving upward. He felt the bones, smiling as he noted everything had apparently healed. He felt the knee joint and thigh then moved back down. "Your furs grown back in," he stated with a smile.

"Yeah, fur's easy. The bones are the problem." He pulled his leg back and leaned against one wall as Jack leaned against the other.

"They feel as if they're healing just fine."

Bunny shrugged, remembered Jack couldn't see it and sighed. "They're healing just fine. I'm just impatient."

Jack waved at the bandages over his eyes. "Tell me about it."

"Sorry."

He heard Bunny shift and move closer. Those large paws touched his face, gentle as always and began unwrapping the gauze from his eyes. When it was gone Jack kept his eyes squeezed shut for a moment longer before blinking them open. He hoped, prayed to see Bunny's furry face and for one brief moment he thought he could. But it was his imagination. All he could see was the same blackness that had plagued him for weeks.

Pulling up his knees he hugged them as he fought back tears.

"It's alright, mate. We're still searching for a spell. I'm sure MiM wouldn't leave you like this," Bunny said gently, tucking the youth into his side.

"Why not? He left me alone for 300 years." He rested his chin on his knees and sniffled. "What if this is permanent?"

"Here," Bunny said, shifting and making Jack lay down with his head on his lap. "I want to try something. I've been holding off because of my leg but I think I'm strong enough now."

"What are going to do?" He adjusted his head and got comfortable on Bunny's lap.

"I'm just going to pour some magic into you. Hopefully it'll help speed up the healing process." He placed a paw over Jack's eyes. "Now relax, this might take a while."

Bunny didn't lie. They sat like that for many hours, Jack sound asleep, his head nuzzled on Bunny's lap as the Pooka sat back and poured his power into the child. Both North and Pitch had tried many spells with no luck and Jack had slept under the Moon's light many nights. Nothing had worked and Bunny feared for the youth. He felt Jack losing hope and he was not about to let that happen, even if it meant it would take him longer to heal. He was Jack's protector after all and what else were big brothers to do if not help their younger ones? When he felt he had done all he could do he curled around the youth and fell asleep as well – or at least tried.

"Son-of-a-" Jack suddenly yelled, jumping as he was poked by a Fearling just moments before Pitch materialized. Bunny jumped as well with a startled cry.

Pitch giggled – he actually giggled – in utter delight. "Two for one! Whoa! Jack, don't you dare!"

With lightning fast reflexes Jack formed and threw a snowball with deadly accuracy. The snowball hit its mark – Pitch's face – and sent the Nightmare King on his rear. Bunny did a double take and had to stare at Jack's eyes to see if there was any change. Nope, still blind. It must have been Pitch's giggle that gave away his whereabouts.

"Good aim," he said, patting Jack's arm but the boy was already curling up against him and drifting off to sleep once more. Bunny just snickered as Pitch righted himself and wiped off snow. "He was bound to get you sooner or later," he teased, laying back down. "Just a matter of time."

Pitch opened his mouth to retort but fell short when he saw Jack had fallen back asleep. He shook out his robes and gave a small laugh. "I'll have to try something new."

Bunny only laughed. "You do that."

The Nightmare King shook his head and slipped back into the shadows with a vow to get Jack next time. Somehow Bunny doubted that. The kid was adjusting to being blind, especially if he could nail Pitch in the face with a snowball at twenty paces. If his eyes didn't heal he'd still be able to take care of himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Between Light and Dark 9

Every day Jack and Bunny got together for "healing sessions". They would spend much of the day in North's study either at the window seat or on the sofa. Jack would lay with his head on Bunny's lap while he poured magic into him. They did it close to Jack's bed time so that if he fell asleep – as he usually did – Bunny could carry him to his room or let him sleep on the sofa. Pitch had stopped trying to scare him, finally getting bored and none too happy to receive a face full of snow full of snow. Even when absolutely quiet, Jack's snowballs found him. In the days since Bunny started working on Jack his eye sight hadn't returned but his spirit had and Bunny felt some happiness at that. He went outside and played in the snow and even made a trip to Burgess to visit Jamie and the kids – although he wore sunglasses and kept his hood up, pretending nothing was wrong. He became accustomed to listening to the Wind and other sounds around him. It was rather astonishing to watch him dancing in the Wind, commanding snow. It was almost as if nothing had happened, the only thing giving away his blindness being the way he would reach out with one hand and feel around for stuff.

The elves finally leaned they couldn't be under foot if Jack was walking around Santoff Claussen, not only would they be stepped on but they were likely to get whacked by the staff or frozen. By the end of the third week he had memorized the workshop and moved around with ease.

Bunny's healing though was set back. He was getting frustrated having to keep weight off his injured leg but kept his discomfort to himself for the most part. Exhaustion constantly plagued him and North was becoming concerned when he would sleep the majority of the day away. He insisted someone else try exchanging magic with Jack but the Pooka would have none of it until finally Sandy intervened and put him in a deep sleep for two solid days so he could regain his strength. Unsurprisingly, it was exactly what he needed.

He awoke to sunlight and a dancing ice elf who had instigated a snowball fight just outside the guest room window. Bunny smiled as he walked to the window, surprising himself when he put his full weight on it without pain. He watched as his fellow Guardians played in the snow like children, ducking and dodging and throwing snowballs while laughing at one another. Everyone was there but Pitch and himself. If it wasn't so cold he would be out there with them.

"He's going to be fine, Aster," Pitch said from behind him, causing him to jump as usually.

Bunny gave a low, warning growl. "I'm sticking a bell on you," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest but he smiled fondly as he watched Jack duck under Tooth as she tried for a close up shot. She missed completely and received a snowball to the back of the head. "Yeah, he'll be just fine."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Pitch continued, standing next to him. "How children can adapt so quickly. You weren't much older when your people…"

"We agreed not to talk about that," he said sharply, his smile falling at the painful memory. Since Pitch became a Guardian they had come to an agreement. They would never talk about the Brotherhood of Pookas. Ever. It hurt Bunny too much to think about their destruction and Pitch knew that. But sometimes, just sometimes, the old Pitch just had to poke at that wound.

"You adapted and so will he," Pitch pointed out.

Bunny gave a stiff nod. "Perhaps, but I'm not going to stop trying."

"I know," the shade said sagely. "Just don't lose your center in a lost cause."

Bunny turned, surprised by the concern he heard in his former enemy's voice but before he could respond Pitch had faded back into the shadows. He stared at the shadows for a moment longer before turning back to the window. Was Pitch right? Was trying to save Jack's eye sight a losing battle? Would it become all consuming? North and Sandy seemed to think so. Even Tooth had come to accept Jack's change. Was he just fooling himself trying to restore it?

He placed a paw against the glass and watched Jack play. The child seemed so happy, completely himself and one with his element. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass. Jack was his little brother, his little snowflake. He should have been able to protect him, not get ambushed by demons and beaten. He should have been the one saving Jack not the other way around. He should have… He should stop beating himself up and accept facts. They had failed. He had failed. But Jack had overcome his weakness and moved on. He had adapted. Why couldn't Bunny?

With a sigh he pushed away from the window. He needed time to think. There had to be something more he could do.

. . .

The daily checkups had stopped. With no improvement to Jack's eyes everyone had come to terms that his sight might never come back. Nonetheless, North insisted on checking his eyes at least every other day if only to change the gauze. They had begun the debate on whether or not it was worth keeping them on. Jack voted it was time to do away with them. His eyes were always itchy and while he couldn't see it would be nice to have the feel of fresh air brush over them. He walked into the sitting room, using his staff to ensure nothing was in his way and listening carefully. North was to his left chatting with Tooth about how busy it was at the tooth palace. Sandy was dosing somewhere to the right, he could hear the soft whisper of sand. Pitch wasn't there – yet. And Bunny was shifting about on the sofa to the left as well. He headed in that direction. He tapped the floor, letting the frost spread out as warning to any elves he trip over. The little buggers were everywhere and they quickly scattered.

Tooth swooped down, the buzzing of her wings incredibly loud. His free hand shot to his mouth, covering it before she could check his teeth. He grinned when he heard the mini-fairies "Aww" and twitter dejectedly.

"Girls," Tooth said sharply. "Hi, Jack. Do you need any help?"

He gave a small laugh. She always asked if he was okay or needed help and so forth. All he could do was smile. She was always so motherly to him, even more so now. "I'm good," he said, flashing a bright smile.

She floated out of his way, shooing the mini-fairies back. They all swoon when he gave them a smile as well. Then he moved on to the sofa. North was at his side at once, helping him even though it wasn't necessary. Once Jack was seated the older Guardian pulled up a low stool and sat before him. Jack leaned forward. This was the last time, North had promised and Jack was happy to feel the gauze come away from his head. Everyone sat in silence as they did every time the gauze was removed. Waiting for a change. Waiting for some hint that Jack's eye sight might have returned.

For a moment or two Jack just sat there, his eyes lids firmly over his eyes. Something was different, something odd. Instead of black he saw dark red. He almost panicked. Blood? Was it blood? No…his eyes weren't bleeding, were they? Hesitantly he opened his eyes then immediately shut them with a surprised cry.

"Tooth, turn down the lights," North said suddenly. "Dingle, lit candles. Jack, just keep your eyes close."

The room became a fury of activity and excitement as Guardians, elves and Yetis went about turning off lights and lighting candles. Jack's senses were on fire. It was too noisy. The smell of matches and wax filled the air. He reached out for North but he wasn't there. Bunny grabbed his hand instead, taking up North's seat.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here, Snowflake," he said gently. His other paw cupped his cheek. "Can you open your eyes…just for one quick moment? If it's still too bright just tell me."

Jack hesitated, trapped between panic and excitement. Slowly, carefully, he opened one eye then the other. Everything was blurry and all he could make out were shoulders but he could make out the shape of Bunny's head and he laughed. Joyed filled him and he laughed harder, his hands going up to touch Bunny's face. He ran his fingers over his nose and cheeks and he heard Bunny laugh as well. Tears spilled down bother their cheeks.

"I can see," he whispered.

"How well?" North asked, kneeling to his left side. He carefully drew his attention from the Guardian of Hope to himself.

"I can see shadows," Jack said almost bouncing in his seat. "Ow!"

North aimed a small flashlight at his eyes and it was a challenge not to shut his eyes. "Good, good. Cataracts now but there's a hint of blue back. You're showing vast improvement compared to only days ago."

"So they're healing?" Jack asked hopefully.

"It would appear, although you never know with cataracts. It could go either way. We could remove them."

"My eyes?!" Jack all but yelled earning a laugh from North.

"Nyet!" North laughed and Jack could just barely make out him shaking his head. "The cataracts, they can be removed but we would need someone more experienced to do that."

"Yeah, and who do you have in mind for that, North, Cupid?" Bunny asked, squeezing Jack's hand reassuringly. "Let's just let them heal, mate. Now that we know it is working I can keep transferring my power to him."

"We will take turns," North said sternly.

Jack didn't care. He could see, even if only shadows. It was a start and that filled him with hope.

* * *

**The public has spoken...question is, will it last?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, Pitch didn't get much face time the last two chapters my reasoning is I can see him having the patience to deal with Jack until he adjusted to being blind – other than scaring the poor kid shitless whenever he felt it fitting, such an easy target – and with Jack being so scared the first few weeks it's too tempting to be feeding on him all the time, which wouldn't be good for either of them or their friendship.**

**On a side note for those wanted a Jackrabbit fic while Jack's blind I'll do a side story, just let me know who's interested. If it gets enough interest I'll type up a nice little something for them. Now back to the fic! This one if just for fun and laughs.**

* * *

Between Light and Dark 10

Pitch would never admit it but he was jealous of North. Yes, jealous. One of the reasons he visited Santoff Claussen so much, even before becoming a Guardians – although North didn't need to know how often he hid in the shadows and simply watched as he designed and created magnificent things Pitch could never even imagine. Even since that djinni all those centuries ago. When he had taken Jack after defeating the Guardians it was here where he found toys to distract the boy, to ease his pain. And although Jack was not a small child he was fascinated by North's creations, maybe more so than Pitch. Now that Pitch was a Guardian and more or less welcomed at Santoff Claussen he'd come to enjoy simply watching the Yetis work, although the elves drove him near insanity some days.

He leaned against the balcony deep in thought when North came up behind him. It was odd how such a large man could be so quiet. If he didn't know better he would have thought the can floated or was able to move through shadows. He had surprised Pitch more times than he cared to count. He hated showing weakness in front of anyone, least of all a former enemy. There were days when he was as jumpy as Jack.

"There you are," North said, a laugh on his rich voice. "Why have you not been visiting Jack? He's been asking for you."

He couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips. It always tugged at his heart to hear that he was needed or wanted. Odd how that affected him, to not be shunned or pushed away. "I've been busy."

"Bah, spreading fear? Not good for the heart," the Russian said, waving the comment away.

"Whether you like it or not I still have my duties," he said lowly, giving the larger man a glare. "I don't have the luxury of playing with toys."

North only laughed. "You should try it."

He rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time they had this argument or North suggested he tried making toys. He tried, while he had Jack and failed miserably. "I'll leave that to you. How is he?"

North sobered and leaned against the rail next to him. "He can see shadows now but not much more. His eyes hurt when he tries to focus. I had to cover them again."

Pitch gave a nod. He suspected as much when he felt a sudden rise in his fear again.

"Why are you avoiding him?" North asked, a large hand falling on his slim shoulder. He gave Pitch a concerned look.

Pitch's brows knotted. "I haven't, I've been busy. War in Iraq and all. Lots of frightened children."

"Good excuse."

His frown grew and he looked away. "He doesn't need me. He has the rabbit."

North hummed to himself. "They have become quite close, thanks to you, but they are brothers. He needs his father."

"He has you."

"Perhaps," He studied Pitch for a long time. "Whatever happened between you two while he was in your care I will never now, but I can tell you this, Jack Frost loves you. To him you are his father. Me, I'm more of an uncle or grandfather."

Pitch snorted. "I'm millions of years old. If anything those roles should be reversed."

He laughed. "Ah, but I have the look to go with it."

Pitch began laughing. Yes, North could easily pass for Jack's grandfather when in reality Pitch was. He turned from the working Yetis. "I don't know, North. Age wise you could be brothers, maybe father and son. Don't know how Seraphina would feel about that." He gazed out one of the large windows to the snow outside. "Besides, you've given him a better home than I could ever provide."

"He seems to like your palace."

"He likes the maze aspect of it."

North only smiled. "Go see him. He misses you." His smile grew mischievous. "Tonight we'll have a friendly game of football before a feast, dah?"

"What?"

"Yetis weekend off so they will be finishing soon," North explained. "They like a good game so we play football. I've been trying to get Guardians to play for years. Now we have enough to split up evenly."

"I don't think so," Pitch said, walking away.

"Afraid?"

"No," the Nightmare King retorted. "I simply don't want to be trampled by Yetis."

"Jack plays."

He paused. "He can't see."

North only laughed as he headed to the lift. "That hasn't stopped him from pelting people with snowballs. Besides, it was his idea."

Football? Out of all the Guardians the only ones he could see kicking around a ball was Jack and Bunny. Why would Yetis be interested in such a sport? Shaking his head he moved through the shadows until he was in Jack's room. The child was in his pajama bottoms, searching through his closet for something to wear. Pitch grinned, wondering if maybe this time he could make the boy wear something other than jeans.

Jack's eyes were covered but his head tilted to the side, a smile pulling at his lips. "Hiya Pitch," he said in a sing-song manner. "Did you hear the good news? I can see again. Well, not quite. I'm still legally blind, if I was human but it's coming back. Cool huh?"

"Yes, very cool," Pitch answered. He still couldn't understand how Jack heard him. It was as if he could _hear_ shadows now. Of course it didn't help that the shadow beings always shot out ahead of him to caress the child's bare feet.

He reached into the closet and pulled out a pair slacks to hand Jack. The moment Jack's fingers touched the fabric he frowned. "Ha ha, nice try but I'm not wearing dress pants. It don't matter how much you threaten me." He took the hanger and put it back in the closet.

Pitch smoothed it in place to avoid wrinkling it, even if Jack didn't care. He watched in amazement as the boy's fingers danced over the many fabrics – half of which he never wore – until he found a pair jeans. He grabbed that and threw it to the bed, his aim perfect, then continued. Pitch rolled his eyes. A hoodie, of course. That went to the bed too and then he continued on until he found an oversize jersey.

"Yes! Phil said he'd get it for me." He held up the jersey for Pitch to see. "It's the Steelers jersey. We watch a lot of football in the winter when we're not working. Phil got everyone hooked. I have no idea why but it's a lot of fun. You've got to see how crazy the Yetis get." He giggled as he moved to his bed and started getting changed. "This is their last weekend off until after Christmas so North makes it a big to-do. Big dinner, a friendly game of football and then Sunday everyone's watching the playoffs in the game room. Last year they were celebrating for a week when the Steelers won. That's why Phil got me the jersey. Steelers lost but they're my team so I support them either way."

"Wait, wait," Pitch said, trying to catch up. "We're talking American football not European?"

Jack's head turned to him. "Yeah. You thought North meant soccer?"

"He's Russian."

The boy laughed. "So? The only time we play soccer is at the Warren. The valley's perfect. Here? We tend to loss the ball in the snow." He gave a shrug. "It's fun though. You ever play?"

"No."

He clucked his tongue. "You should. I play both with Jamie and the kids whenever I can. Mine you I usually end up at the bottom of a dog pile with them. I swear they do it on purpose just to make sure I'm real." He pulled up his jeans and laced his belt through, the only thing left of his original clothes.

Pitch took the hoodie and pulled it over Jack's head, making the boy laugh as he took it away and finished dressing himself. "You've made some good friends," Pitch said, watching the child carefully. "It must be hard not hanging out with them right now."

He shrugged. "Not really. I don't get a chance to stay in Burgess long, even when I lived there. You know, spreading snow around the world and then the warm seasons. I might get a few weeks max. This year…" He sighed. "But another few weeks and everything should be back to normal. I might take a swing by on Monday, give them a snow day."

He struggled with the jersey, trying to pull it over the hoodie. Pitch gave him a hand and pulled it down than fixed the hood. He stepped back to inspect the boy. Oh good MiM! The child's sense of fashion somehow sky dived during his time with North. Dark blue jeans, a grey hoodie and black and yellow jersey. It should be a crime to dress so badly. Worse, North's jersey wasn't much better. The fact that he was wearing a jersey nearly made Pitch trip as he followed Jack to the games room. He was tempted to abandon this foolishness and was so happy to see that none of the other Guardians had lost their senses. Or so he thought until North shoved a black and yellow jersey into Pitch's hands.

"What is this?" he snapped, looking at the other man in confusion.

"Gift from Jack," North explained, giving the boy a wink even if he couldn't see it. "We play game then check his eyes before dinner, dah?"

Jack beamed, smiling at both. "Yep. This is going to be so cool!"

"Jack…" Pitch tried to object but North grabbed the jersey and shoved it over his head, leaving him only one of two choices; put it on and slip into the shadows and deal with Jack's disappointment. Grumbling, he slipped his arms through the sleeve and banished the shadows that formed his cloak. The jersey was three times too big. He could probably fit Tooth and Sandy in it with him.

"See, perfect fit!" North laughed, slapping him on the back. "Now when the others arrive we must pick teams. Since you are new to the game you may choose teams, Pitch."

Rolling his eyes Pitch gave in. "Alright, alright," he sighed, throwing up his hands.

Jack cheered, his smile huge. "This is going to be awesome."

"Remember, no powers, Jack," North said sternly.

Jack gave Pitch a secretive smile which made the Nightmare King grin as North explained the fundamentals of the game. No powers? Somehow that seemed unlikely, especially if Jack's growing grin was any indication.

Sandy was the first to arrive. It was a full moon and cloudless in the majority of the area asleep which meant MiM's moonbeams were giving him a little break. The little man had formed a football helmet over his head and was "talking" with Jack about the upcoming game. Tooth buzzed in with a troop of mini-fairies, all of whom wanted to see Jack and whipped around his head until he smiled at them. Bunny was last and to Pitch's suppose, also sported a jersey, this one bright green and gold. He ruffled Jack's hair and gave him a one arm hug. His injured leg was finally able to take his weight, although that didn't stop him from pouring a little magic into Jack when no one was paying attention. The others kept worrying that he was hurting himself by doing so.

The Yetis were already outside beginning their first game of football. Pitch winced as he watched them plow into each other trying to steal a strange looking ball from each other. He took a step back when he saw George and Phil tackle each other and slam into the snow. Good MiM, that's what they were going to play.

"And how many are there per team?"

"Eleven," Jack chirped, balancing on his staff.

"So three Guardians and eight Yetis… I've changed my mind," Pitch said, turning away from the window, his face a little green. He'd been nearly crushed by Yetis before. They weighed a ton and he wasn't looking forward to going through that again.

"No!" Jack cried, jumping down from his staff. "Wait…we can do three on three. The Yetis already have their own teams. Phil won't mind, would he, North?"

North winced as he watched the head of his security go tumbling down a hill with George. He gave a nod. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"Whoa," Bunny said, wincing. "I'm with Pitch. No Yetis this time. Crikey! My leg just healed. If Phil throws me like…"

"Wait…what's happening?" Jack asked, ducking under his arm to see – or at least hear – what was going on.

"Last I checked this wasn't how we usually play football," Tooth added. "Is Phil and George mad at each other?"

North just chuckled. "No, just blowing steam. Let's give them more time before we start our game."

Pitch wasn't so sure about this idea any more. He was tempted to just forget the whole thing and flee to his palace. Yep, nice safe and quiet, no Yetis to trample him and he didn't need to where a silly jersey. Jack latched onto his sleeve, preventing him from leaving. He pulled Pitch back to the window then leaned against him. Sighing in defeat he wrapped an arm around the child and watched as the Yetis wrestled about in the snow. He could feel the boy practically vibrating in excitement. He gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Fine, I'll stay," he muttered.

Jack's smile grew as he wrapped an arm around Pitch's waist. Bunny shook his head and ruffled his hair. From somewhere to the left there was a flash of a camera. Pitch turned just in time to see Bunny take off after Sandy.

"Get back here, you dingo!" he yelled as Sandy sped off with a hug smile.

Pitch watched in mild amusement. He must admit, he never had so much fun than when he joined the Guardians. They were an odd, messed up family but it was better than being on his own.

* * *

**Next up, Pitch's first and perhaps last football game and we'll see how Jack's eyes are. Lots of fun and feels to come. I just had to do something a little fun J**


	11. Chapter 11

Between Dark and Light 11

Pitch was sure he had picked a good team only for Jack to shake his head and say that they weren't even. Sandy and Tooth knew next to nothing about football and Bunny was recovering so Pitch swapped North for Tooth which Jack thought fair, even though Sandy may have been better. Phil refereed as the Yetis took a break from their game.

Pitch had to admit, it was sort of fun. The whole "no powers" rule was shot out the window after only a few minutes as Tooth and Sandy zipped around, chasing one another for the ball. Pitch and Jack had decided to keep the ball from North at all cost, even if that meant ducking into shadows with it of riding the wind – Jack had learned to do so without his staff while under Pitch's care. Of course the Russian had no problems diving into shadows after Pitch or plucking Jack out of the air. Bunny was the worse. While still favoring his one leg he was almost as quick as usual and he would tackle anyone who tried to get pass him, either shoving Pitch face first into snow, steal the ball from Sandy, or pin Jack down and tickle him mercilessly.

Jack began whipping snowballs and happy flakes at people, laughing uncontrollably when Bunny or North would catch him and swing him around. Pitch, one of the first to be pelted by Jack's happy flakes, laughed at the sheer joy the child displayed. He truly loved his new family. He would have pondered that thought more had Tooth not thrown the ball to him just then. He had a moment to look at it before North plowed him down.

"North! Don't you-" Before he could finish he found himself face down in the snow with a whole lot of Santa on top of him.

Tooth squealed in distress, giving chase to the ball as Sandy dove for it. Bunny just started laughing and yelled out "Dog pile!" and threw Jack to North who caught him as the Pooka also jumped on Pitch.

Jack was laughing hysterically and while Pitch silently cursed North and Bunny he smiled at Jack's amusement. Using North's rather large shadow, he slipped out from under the "Dog pile" and pelted all three with snowballs.

"I will not be sat on," he said sternly, trying to hide his smile.

From then on it became a game of tackle Pitch which everyone – including a large number of Yetis – participated in. He found himself ducking and diving and using his nightmare sand to evade and block snowballs from Jack or to knock the others aside. He was laughing and breathless when Bunny caught him and this time he found himself covered in Guardians and Yetis.

Eventually, Pitch gave up, declaring Bunny the winner of whatever crazy game they were playing. Whatever was in those little happy flakes was extremely powerful and Pitch found himself laying in the snow taking deep, calming breathes while Jack and Bunny kept messing around nearby. North offered him a hand up which he gladly took.

"If any child ever saw me do that..." he breathed, dusting off snow.

North patted him on the back, almost sending him back into the snow. "You lose repartition? Nah, no one would ever believe the Boogeyman could have fun like anyone else. Completely absurd." He grinned. "You're secret is safe with us."

Pitch smiled and shook his head. Somehow he doubted that.

Jack's unsuspected cry made them both turn to see the boy kneeling in the snow, an arm over his eyes as he searched the ground franticly. Bunny was helping him. He kept a hand on Jack's shoulder as they searched.

"What's wrong?" asked Pitch, hurrying to them.

"The gauze fell off," Bunny explained. "The moon light's just a little too bright for him. It's reflecting off the snow."

Pitch understood that. He had spent his immortality in darkness. Wrapping the shadows around them he draped the boy in darkness. "Jack, open your eyes."

Jack hesitated. He hated the darkness, hated not being able to see but the light hurt so much. Reluctantly, he lowered his arm and slowly opened his eyes. A soft moan escaped him. He was surrounded by darkness again. He blinked, wanting it to go back to shadows and couldn't understand why it wasn't.

"There's nothing to fear in the dark, Jack," Pitch said gently. "I won't let anything happen to you. Relax."

Jack tried. He took deep breaths until his racing heartbeat slowed. Then the darkness began to fade and he was able to see shadows once more. Then slowly those shadowy images became a little clearer, not quite perfect but he could make out faces. He could see Pitch. He blinked, unbelieving of what he was seeing and fearing it was just his imagination. Reaching out he ran his fingers over the shade's face, his gaze following them. A happy little sob spilled from him as he threw himself into Pitch's arms.

"I can see again," he breathed, still in shock.

Pitch hugged him back. It always shocked him how much emotion the child so freely displayed. How much love he freely gave. He'd been alone so long, just like Pitch, yet was able to move past it. He always smiled, always laughed. Pitch simply adored his strength. He was so much like Bunny and Pitch himself. If someone so young could bounce back so easily he wondered why it had taken him so long. He knew the answer, the Fearlings still possessed him, but he was able to see past them now. Maybe Sandy was right, Jack became an immortal to finally unite them because they would surely still be at war – or worse the Earth destroyed by the Chaos Demon and nuclear war – had it not been for Jack. It would be Jack who would guide the world to a new Golden Age, of that Pitch was certain.

In the coming days Jack's eyes improved although were still very sensitive to light. Almost immediately he was back to pranking everyone and catching up on his ice bowling – yes, he actually froze elves and bowled with them, no matter how often North threatened to put him back on the Naughty List. He brought about the biggest and best snow day across the North Hemisphere to the delight of children everywhere and simply made up for lost time. Bunny didn't get overly upset when winter pushed in on his holiday but did put the boy to work to help hide his little eggs. Jack came up with the idea of hanging them from trees and bushes like Christmas ornaments, or iced little nest like areas where they could be placed and found easily. Thankfully the weather wasn't overly cold so the kids did go out and find them.

Every night Pitch would watch over the youth, smiling at his antics – really, did he need to play video games with Jamie for a week straight? He just got his sight back. His gaze turned up to the Moon. He shook his head and smiled fondly. Somehow he was sure this was all planned, as if MiM knew Jack might lose his sight in the battle against the demons. That maybe even the battle was planned in order to strengthen his relationship with the other Guardians. Stranger things have happened and with MiM one could never know for sure. Whether planned or not one thing was for certain, he could never return to what he was before. He was the Nightmare King, he brought children nightmares and fear but he was also the Guardian of Courage, charged with given them the tools to conquer fear. An oxymoron if ever there was one. But in the end it was Jack who gave him courage and made him the man he is today.

**Well, surprisingly this ended faster than I thought it would but it kind of winded itself up without me really realizing it. I'm actually happy to have a fun ending for a change. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Those who want a blind Jack x Bunny smut, let me know. I have one other family fic I might do later tonight.**


End file.
